


left a ringing in my ears

by openended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Befores and Afters of their relationship are marked mostly by a surplus of glaring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left a ringing in my ears

The Befores and Afters of their relationship are marked mostly by a surplus of glaring.

Narcissa glared in the beginning because the stupid Mudblood dared to get under her skin. Lily glared in the beginning because the bitch Pureblood wouldn’t get out of her daydreams.

(the beginning was also marked by a shared prominent belligerent streak)

Narcissa glares now because she remembers the feel of Lily’s fingers on her sunlit skin, the echo of her laugh in the quiet library, and the ache in her heart that never goes away. Lily glares now because she knows it was for the best, for appearances, for safety, and wants nothing more than to throw caution to the wind.

(the end is also marked by anger, easier to understand than grief)

But the Durings of their relationship, the Durings were marked by sun and lips and smiles even in secrecy, hushed in forgotten corridors and found rooms, the thrilling delight of falling, inevitably and inextricably, into each other.

(their love is marked mostly by its damage)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
